


Rare Pair Ficlets

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Dean Winchester, Other, bicycle thief!balthazar, implied thief!castiel, jewel thief!balthazar, meet weird, trapped together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: A collection of rare pair ficlets I've written. Each chapter is a different ship and trope, and the tags will be updated as more ficlets are added. Tags for each fic are in their chapter notes/summary.1. Mr. Klean (Dean/Ketch) -- trapped together2. Calthazar (Castiel/Balthazar) -- Meet weird
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester, Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Mr. Klean -- Trapped Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rw_eaden (rosemoonweaver) for the prompt: "Mr. Klean + stuck together somewhere."
> 
> Tagging: hurt!Dean, hunt gone wrong, enemies to lovers, and trapped together

Ketch paced the mine shaft, looking for a way out. He occasionally tested a few rocks then blocked the entrance, and Dean was on the ground, holding a scrap of clothing to his side as it bled. They had been hunting a rugaru, and it hadn't gone easily. It managed to surprise them, swiped Dean, and collapsed the mine to crush them while it escaped. It wasn't either of the men's proudest moment.

"As fun as it is to watch you squirm, you could just do what I said and try to get a signal and call Sam." Dean said irritably. Hell, even the cops at this point was preferable.

"There won't be any reception." Ketch replied. 

Some of his anger leaked through but he quickly reverted back to his always cool persona. Interesting, Dean would have to remember that for later.

"Did you check?"

"What?"

"Did you check? Since you said there's no reception I figured you'd have checked."

Ketch stared at him for a moment, face pinching up a bit, then he grabbed his phone and checked for a signal. Interestingly enough, his phone didn't indicate that there was no signal. He walked up the mine shaft, trying to see if it got stronger. It didn't take long and he soon connected with Sam and informed him of the situation.

"Hey!" Dean called. "Go far as you want, but uh. Lantern's acting funny."

Ah yes, the lantern. Ketch had dug it up from a pile of abandoned mining supplies. It had a bit of kerosene left in it, but it wouldn't last them long. It was amazing it lit in the first place.

As Ketch made his way back, the lantern started flickering.

"Wonderful, now the light's practically gone out!" Ketch exclaimed.

Even though everything was dark, he could practically  _ feel _ Dean's eyebrows wiggle.

"Well I could think of a few things we could do without any light," Dean helpfully suggested.

Ketch looked over to Dean, staring at his wound, slowly making his way up to his (extremely well crafted) face.

"Really?"

Dean shrugged a bit. "I mean. Why not."

Ketch smirked and sauntered over, tugging off his jacket.

"Why not indeed."


	2. Calthazar -- Meet Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for rw_eaden (rosemoonweaver) for the prompt: "Your choice of ship + meet-weird."
> 
> Tagging: meet weird, jewel thief!Balthazar, bicycle thief!Balthazar, and implied thief!Castiel

The sound of a first banging on his door is what woke Balthazar. He opened one eye, then rolled back over and tried to fall back asleep. When the (annoying, insufferable) person didn't go away, he rolled out of bed and went to the door.

A man with dark hair and blue eyes was standing there, looking furious. Upon seeing Balthazar, shirtless and standing in front of him in heart spotted boxers, he started looking red for a different reason. Balthazar cracked a smug smile at that.

"Is there something you needed there, love?"

The man sputtered for a moment. "You stole my bicycle!"

"Your bicycle?"

"You just…" the man bristled and pushed past Balthazar into his apartment.

The bicycle in question was definitely there, leaning against the wall. There was also a pile of jewels on the table, one of which the _Rock de Fantaisie_.

"Holy shit." The hot man said.

"Holy shit." Balthazar said.

Bicycle forgotten, the man went over and picked up the gem.

"This is the…"

"It is, yes."

Balthazar went over and smoothly plucked it out of his hands.

"If you stay quiet, I'll give you the bicycle back." Balthazar offered.

"It's my bike."

"Not for long."

The man stared at him and slowly blinked.

"It has a tracking device built in. I'll find you again. Maybe I'll turn you over to the police."

"Fucker."

Balthazar rubbed his face and pocketed the Rock de Fantaisie. He went over to the bicycle, looking over it before tugging off a wire that lead underneath the seat.

"No more tracking device," he said with a shrug.

"That wasn't it."

"...what?'

The man sighed and went over to the bike, pressing a button on the handles.

"Turn signal," he said.

"You're … boring aren't you?"

"Boring?" The man asked.

"You have turn signals on your bicycle."

"They're practical!"

Balthazar chuckled and the man grumbled and grabbed his bicycle, pushing it into the hallway.

"At least I'm not a jewel thief." The man said.

"Well at least my name isn't… wait what's your name?"

"Castiel."

Balthazar started laughing.

"Of course it is!"

Castiel frowned, stepping forward, and the next thing Balthazar knew, he was knocked out. When he woke up, the jewel was missing and there was a note written on the back of a business card.

_ Balthazar, _

_ You should know better than to leave things out unattended. Don't feel too Blue, I'm sure you aren't terrible at your job. You'll find it with me from now on. _

_ Hopefully you'll have better luck next time, _

_ Castiel _

Balthazar bristled at the note and slowly it dawned on him. He never told Castiel his name. Well, that certainly made things more interesting. Flipping over the card, he found the name of a restaurant. A quick search showed that the restaurant was half a country away. Now he had a starting point.

"Well, Castiel," Balthazar said to himself. "I see we'll meet again soon."


End file.
